Reunited
by herwhiteknight
Summary: Cosima awoke at Shay's side with Sarah's name still on her lips. Sarah's name.. and Sarah's blood. But it's all just a nightmare. Because Sarah couldn't be dead. (A three part mini-series.)
1. Kira's Lie

AN: Way back sometime in season 3, there was a scene where Shay mentions to Cosima that Cosima had been mumbling Sarah's name in her sleep. Someone graciously took to tumblr and screamed into my ask box for me to "FIC THE DREAM REAGAN!"

So, that's what I've done. And since I was hit with a lovely bolt of inspiration, I decided to include this dream into the same 'verse as another set of ficlets inspired by roughly the same idea.

* * *

 _She followed her out through a tunnel. But she wasn't paying attention to who was behind her; only in front. A little girl, in a white dress, a ribbon twirling playfully behind her. "Sarah?!" she shouted after her, but her voice was a muted echo, as if the air around her was a choking force. "Sarah!"_

 _But Sarah didn't turn around; she was chasing Kira, Kira, Kira. It was always about Kira. Except when it wasn't. Except when Sarah gave up her daughter's bone marrow. For Cosima._

"You left me!"

 _The loud cry startled her, causing her to turn, her view shifting as she found herself lying in Felix's bed, blankets tucked all around her. She turned to her right, and found Sarah beside her, tear tracks staining mascara and thick eyeshadow down her cheeks. But she was smiling. "Look," she said with a grin, as if unaware of the state of her emotions, "We match." And she raised her hand to her neck, where a tube threaded out from her jugular._

"You promised you wouldn't leave me!"

 _Sarah's mouth hadn't moved, but still she had screamed, and Cosima once again jerked back, thudding onto, and then through, the floor and into blackness. A tough, sharp scraping noise was heard from above, accompanied by Sarah's low growl, "You'll be needing this." She landed safe in Shay's arms, perspective once again shifting as her oxygen tank came hurtling towards her down the DYAD hallway outside her lab._

 _"Shay- !" she gaped, turned to shove her out of the way, landing them both on the bed in Shay's apartment, naked and heaving and choking for breath._

 _"You are a wild one, aren't you? As wild as it gets," Shay smirked as she kissed her way along and up Cosima's arm, peppering kisses across her collarbone, nuzzling her nose into the notch of her sternum._

 _"That's not me, that's-"_

"What are you doing?! You're going to die!"

 _"Sarah!" Cosima started, pushing off from Shay, hearing her voice in her ear, her words like velvet against the shell of it. "Sarah? God, I've missed you," she smiled as she turned, slipping easily into her embrace as they turned and spun around in Felix's loft._ _There wasn't any music. There didn't need to be._

 _"We've missed you too," she breathed, pushing herself into Cosima's hold, sinking and melding into Cosima's body. "So this is what you feel like..."_

 _"Where the hell have you been?!" Cosima murmured against Sarah's mane, "You can't leave me ever again, okay?"_

 _She felt Sarah's smile against her dreads even as Sarah's fists tightened against her clothing, tugging her even closer. "You know me, Cos," she whispered as she kissed her forehead, the corner of her jaw. Too intimate. "I'm the wild one." She placed another kiss beside her lips. Not intimate enough._

 _"You can't leave me again," Cosima breathed against Sarah's lips; she hadn't moved them._

 _"_ _I_ _wont,"_ _she grinned again, causing Cosima to shiver. She could_ feel _Sarah. They had stopped dancing, stopped moving, but she could_ feel.

 _"_ _P_ _romise?"_ _Cosima asked as she took Sarah's hand_ _laying innocently on the table between them as they sat in Mrs. S's kitchen now._

 _"Promise," Sarah replied as she gave Cosima's hand a gentle squeeze and produced a bouquet of red tulips from under the table. "You don't need to worry about me," she said gently as she set the bouquet down between them and turned. And left._

 _"Don't trust her," a little girl's voice said. Cosima turned and saw Kira standing on the stairs behind her in her PJ's, one hand resting on the bannister._

 _A_ _scorpion crawled onto_ _the little girl's shoulder then_ _, it_ _s_ _pincers waving high up in the air,_ _as if in triumph._ _"_ _S_ _he's going to die," it_ _declare_ _d._

 _"Sarah?!" Cosima screamed in desperation, whipping around and coming face to face with her, the two of them in the desert once more._

 _"You're too late," Sarah snapped, as blood gargled from her mouth and blossomed from bullet wounds in her torso. "Five days too late."_


	2. Cosima's Vigil

Summary: After her nightmare, Cosima receives a text that makes her wonder if ghosts are real.

* * *

Cosima was lying in bed, cuddled up next to Shay, when her phone text alert went off. She fumbled for it on the nightstand, leaning across Shay and jostling her awake in the process. "Babe?" Shay muttered sleepily.

"Sorry.. it's probably just work, like, go back to... oh my god," she gaped aloud, her heart twisting in her chest, her stomach dropping to the floor.

"What is it?"

Cosima blinked in rapid succession, trying to clear the sleep out of her eyes as she scrambled for her glasses. She had to be sure.

Shay, fully awake now, sat up and put her chin on Cosima's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her from behind. "Everything okay?"

"I... yeah," Cosima said, feeling elated and hollow all at once. "I... I have to go."

"What's going on Cosima?" Shay asked again, her voice alert and wary now as she watched Cosima flit about the room, picking up rumpled clothing from the floor and tugging it on in a hurry.

"It's Sarah," she shook her head in disbelief, the name feeling foreign in her mouth. She had gone so long without saying it that the syllables just didn't form quite right on her lips. "She's back."

"Cosima, Sarah's not going to be here for at least another three hours, alright? So you might as well get some rest on the couch, yeah?" Felix told her, poking his head up from underneath the covers of his bed.

"I could say the same for you," Cosima shrugged, but relenting slightly as she finally quit pacing and threw herself down onto the cushions. "Tossing and turning every minute, sighing every _other_ minute, besides, why tell me so early when you know we'd be waiting for their flight to land anyways?"

Silence. Then, "Because you know how it feels. To be close to Sarah and to think you've lost her, you know?"

Cosima felt his words like a punch to the gut, "I'm sorry I haven't been... there, like, for you or anything in all of this, I've just been so wound up with Shay that I-"

Felix snorted from across the room, sitting up now as he carried the conversation forward, "We couldn't have you losing your head over Sarah's disappearance, now could we? We needed to make sure you wouldn't have your head elsewhere while trying to work on a cure."

"That place being between Shay's legs?" Cosima smirked, but the emotion was hollow. She continued, her voice darkening, "I've still been distracted, Felix. If not Sarah, then it's Shay. I.. haven't made any progress on the cure since you told me Sarah went missing."

"Well..," he said after a pause, "I'll just let Sarah have that conversation with you then. The two of you always seem to talk sense into each other. Now it's her turn."

"She's really back, Felix?" Cosima asked, trying not to think of her last conversation with Sarah, trying not to ask herself if the last words she had spoken to her sister were out of spite and anger or not.

"Yes, she really is darling. Spoke with Mrs. S not that long ago. They'll be flying out shortly."

"Then I can't sleep," she stated like a tiny little child, "Stay up and talk with me?"

He heaved a dramatic sigh, but Cosima caught a glimpse of his smile in the darkness. "What about?" he said as he rolled out of bed and turned on a lamp before joining her on the couch.

"Sarah," she shrugged simply. "Tell me what she was like when she was a kid."

"If you insist," he smiled, and started a story about the first time Sarah came home from school with bruised fists and a bloody lip.


	3. Sarah's Return

Summary: After escaping the desert prison, Sarah finally returns home. And discovers that it's more than just a place.

* * *

Sarah was bone tired as she dragged herself up the steps of Felix's loft, with the man himself not far behind her, having met her at the airport upon arrival. "I'm ready to sleep for at least eleven million years," she mumbled, borrowing Helena's exaggeration from their time in captivity.

"Well, you might just have to wait on that," he replied as he leaned past her. Unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Wha? What are you-?" she started, almost stumbling into the familiar loft, feeling decidedly overwhelmed by the sense of _home_ that rose from the walls, the floor, the ceiling.

The bed. Where a familiar someone sat waiting. An _identical_ someone, actually.

At the sound of the door's loud screech, Cosima looked up, blinking slightly caused by the sharp, dizzying movement of her neck. She sat with her thighs pressed together, her hands in her lap where she had previously been staring until the door opened.

"Someone's been waitin' up all night for you. Couldn't get rid of her," even from behind, Sarah could tell he was smirking.

But he was background noise as Sarah drifted past him, taking the sight of _everything Cosima_ in. Pale, but cannula-less, Cosima's eyes lit up, first in disbelief, next in pure joy as she propelled herself to her feet, the bed creaking slightly. "Sarah…," she gasped as she stood motionless for a moment, sweeping her eyes over Sarah's weighted frame. "Sarah," she muttered again, her lips and tongue tasting the word as if it were a foreign object in her mouth.

Before Sarah could even reply (if she could get anything out past the emotional lump in her throat in the first place), Cosima rushed towards her, took her face in her hands. And kissed her. Her lips were dry and chapped but she _felt like home_ in a new and different way, different than Sarah had ever experienced before.

"Oh my god, I-" Cosima backed off the next moment, waving her hands dangerously close to Sarah's face as she rocked on her heels. "That wasn't.. what it looked like," she finished lamely.

"Oh really darling?" Felix sniped to the pair as he swept past them into the kitchen. He pulled down a bottle and clinked three glasses against the counter as he continued, "So when do you tell Shay that you've found a new scratching post, hm?"

"Sarah's not-" she began, flustered.

"Shay?" Sarah asked, quirking an eyebrow, her hand returning almost absentmindedly to Cosima's face, drawing her closer again.

"Oh… I… guess you were gone," Cosima muttered, stepping flush against Sarah's body and looping her arms around her waist. She dropped her head onto Sarah's shoulder, closed her eyes. Felt like she could finally _breathe_ again.

Sarah was quiet for a moment, her hand reaching up to cradle Cosima's head closer, her face turning to drop small, gentle kisses against Cosima's temple, Cosima's dreads. "I'm here now."


End file.
